Skylanders: Project Flashback
Plot After the defeat of the Darkness, all is calm in Skylands... Until the Masked Mistress and her league of villains known as the Terrifying Twenty cause rifts through various dimensions and cause all sorts of chaos! Now it is up to the heroes of each realm to stop the team of villains from finding the foundation elements of their worlds before it's to late! Types of Skylanders *Dimensional Savior Skylanders: They may not be from Skylands, but they are still powerful! *Newcomer Skylanders: Skylanders that are new to the game, and are up to the challenge in defeating D.E.M.I.S.E! *Redeemed Villains: Villains turned over to the side of good to defeat the stronger forces of bad! *Dual Element Masters: Skylanders that managed to master two elements at once! *Sky Masters: Often forgotten Skylanders that have mastered their abilities and learned some new tricks! *Giant Skylanders: Back and bigger then ever! *Swap Force: Swappable, unstoppable! *Supercharged Amiibo: Skylanders that double as Amiibo and can use their vehicles to cause some high octane insanity! List of Skylanders aka Playable characters There are two skylanders for each of the eight Skylander types in each element Air *Skye (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Uni-Kitty (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Dreamcatcher (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Buzzer Beak (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Fluttershy (Type: Dual Element Master of Air and Life) *Balloon Boy (Type: Dual Element Master of Air and Undead) *Crystal Claw Scratch (Type: Sky Master) *Surround Sound Sonic Boom (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Water *Zuma (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Darwin Watterson (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *The Gulper (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Wart (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Cap'n Turbot (Type: Dual Element Master of Water and Plasma) *Echo the Dolphin (Type: Dual Element Master of Water and Music) *Shell Shocker Wham Shell (Type: Sky Master) *Aqua Acrobat Gill Grunt (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Earth *Rubble (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Rarity (Type: Dimensional Savior) *????? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Rocky Mole (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Tussle Sprout (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Boulder Bowler (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Pearl (Type: Dual Element Master of Earth and Galaxy) *Amethyst (Type: Dual Element Master of Earth and Mutant) *Multi-Colored Prism Break (Type: Sky Master) *Triple Gem Flashwing (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Ultra Orbit Olimar (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Shovelry Shovel Knight (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Life *Rocky (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Applejack (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Fangirl (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Bam-Fu (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Farmer Yumi (Type: Dual Element Master of Life and Dark) *Mr. Resseti (Type: Dual Element Master of Life and Earth) *Wild Child Zoo Lou (Type: Sky Master) *Wooden Warrior Stump Smash (Type: Sky Master) *Petey Piranha (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Warrior Princess Peach (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Fruit Fighter Isabelle (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Tech *Chase (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Ryder and Robo-Pup (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Hologram Harold (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Johnny Five (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Tech and Movie) *Logan Hinako (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Tech and Space) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Metalbeard (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Robot Chicken (Type: New Swap Force) *Zany Zapper Duck Hunt (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Soaring Dreamer Snoopy (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Undead *Ashley (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Monty Hinako (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Fear Leader (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Marcaline the Vampire Queen (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Wolfgang (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Jason Voorhes (Type: Dual Element Master of Undead and Movie) *Frankie-Stien (Type: Dual Element Master of Undead and Plasma) *Rumble Rebel Roller Brawl (Type: Sky Master) *Flappy Monarch Bat Spin (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Polter-Buster Luigi (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Fire *Marshall (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Flame Princess (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Molten Java (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Sunset Shimmer (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Chef Pepper Jack (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Suzan Hinako (Type: Dual Element Master of Fire and Plasma) *Garnet (Type: Dual Element Master of Fire and Galaxy) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Molten Mario (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Magic *Star Butterfly (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Twilight Sparkle (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Kalvin the Kat (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Pain-Yatta (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Discord (Type: Dual Element Master of Magic and Earth) *Richard Watterson (Type: Dual Element Master of Magic and Time) *Spell Sprinter Spyro (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Swashbuckling Shantae (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Dark Arts Daroach (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Light *Van Shindo (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Phone Guy (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Chica the Chicken (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Luminous (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Rainbow Dash (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Light and Air) *Gumball Watterson (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Light and Time) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *Light Mouse (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Bite Light (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Powered-Up Pac-Man (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Mirror Shield Palutena (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Dark *???? (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Night Ryder (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Nightshade (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Mayor Humdinger (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Dark and Magic) *Rio (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Dark and Plasma) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Midnight Rider Meta Knight (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Multitasking Mr. Game and Watch (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Paint *Minka Mark (Type: Dimensional Savior) *De Blob (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Johnny Gat (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Paint and Fire) *???? (Type: Dual Elemental Master) *Splatfest Splat (Type: Sky Master) *Rainbow Rocker Whirlwind (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Super Splatter Inkling Girl (Type: Skylander/Amiibo hybrid) *Radical Roller Inkling Boy (Type: Skylander/Amiibo hybrid) Plasma *9-Volt (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Clockwise Hinako (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Hack Cat (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Peridot (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Sparky (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Plasma and Undead) *Vinyl Scratch (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Plasma and Music) *High Voltage Zap (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Poison *Pepper Clark (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Cali Lemieux (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Dual Elemental Master) *Zamantha Glendale (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Poison and Dark) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Toxic Waft Wario (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Ice *Everest (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Finn and Jake (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Ice King (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Chickaletta (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Ice and Air) *???? (Type: Dual Elemental Master) *Sub-Zero Slam Blam (Type: Sky Master) *Royal Guard Chill (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Music *Zoe Trent (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Amigo (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Adagio Dazzle (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Marionette (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Pinkie Pie (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Music and Magic) *Bonnie the Bunny (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Music and Undead) *Raving Rapid Echo (Type: Sky Master) *Charming Cobra-Cadabra (Type: Sky Master) *Juke Boxer (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Turn Stable (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Bing Bong (Type: New Swap Force) *Prof. Genki (Type: New Swap Force) *Beat Keeper Just Dancer (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Time *Mr. Peabody (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Doraemon (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Freddy Fazbear (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Cluck (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Dogtanian (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Time and Light) *Foxy the Pirate (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Time and Water) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Rotor Ripper R.O.B. (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Galaxy *Opa Opa (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Q*Bert (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Rover (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Rick Sanchez (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Galaxy and Tech) *Squanchy (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Galaxy and Mutant) *Star Striker Kirby (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Grand Star Rosalina (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Cryptid *Dipper Pines (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Steven Universe (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Arrowhead (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Bill Cypher (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Dual Elemental) *???? (Type: Dual Elemental) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant) *???? (Type: New Giant) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Movie *Peacock (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Cat Smash (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *The Mask (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Movie and Magic) *???? (Type: Dual Elemental) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) Mutant *Deadpool (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Rayman (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Triple Header (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Raving Rabbid (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Mangle (Type: Dual Element Master of Mutant and Tech) *???? (Type: Dual Element Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) Defender Variants Air Variants *Phantom Balloon Boy (Type: Dual Elemental) *Nightmare Balloon Boy (Type: Dual Elemental) List of Story Levels This is a list of levels that have you exploring dimensions and stopping the Terrifying Twenty from collapsing them into one with the Core of Darkness! An acient artifact that is dangerous in the hands of evil forces! Espically since it has the same ingredients as the core of light! *Chapter One: Attack on Skylanders Academy! *Chapter Two: The Clouds must be Cuckoo!! (Boss: Krag-Lossus) *Chapter Three: Krak that Squid! (Boss: Krak the Gripper) (Universe: ????) *Chapter Four: Grabby Greedy Graboids (Boss: Basil-Limo) *Chapter Five: Hey, I'm Crossin' Here! (Boss: Plasma Wraith) *Chapter Six: Five Shaky Nights (Boss: The Shake King) *Chapter Seven: For Whom the Dice Roll (Boss: Jangles the Clown) *Chapter Eight: Stags of Fire! (Boss: Cyrus Temple) (Universe: Adventure Time) *Chapter Nine: Friendship has Fallen! (Boss: Kang Yeonsak) (Universe: My Little Pony) Bestiary This is a list of monsters and madmen that are in the game! Alien Adversaries *Flask Robonoid *Gromflomite *Hand Robonoid *Pluf Robonoid *Starman *Warden *Wasp Cameras *Xenomorph *Zin Solider Brothers in Armor *Armored Crow *Ghost Knight *Masako Agent *STAG Solider Cave Critters *Fire Spider *Swoopers Dreaded Demons *Demon Solider *Red Arremer Evil-Doers of Equestria *Changelings *Parasprites *Plunderseeds *Shadowbolts *Timberwolves *Vampire Fruit Bats Frightening Foes *Boo *Dry Bones *Floormaster *Wallmaster Goons of Gangs *Brotherhood Brute *Decker Dasher *Loco Turo *Luchadore Bomber *Morningstar Sniper *Rolling Pyro *Ronin Swordswoman *Samedi Striker *Vice King Viking Ignorant Imps and Inkys *Black Imps *Blue Imps *Electric Inky *Elite Inky *Green Imps *Grenadier Inky *Heavy Inky *Jet Bike Inky *Inky Solider *Red Imps *Shepard Inky *Yellow Imps Robotic Ruffians *Kapture Kopter *Leech Bots *Sardine Shooters Starter Packs 'Wii U Starter Pack' The Pack Includes: Mega Portal (Can fit up to ten Defenders at the same time! Also works for Magic Items!), One game and a Character Poster! As well as some stickers and trading cards for the three characters listed below. *Suzan Hinako (Dual Elemental Master of Fire and Plasma) *Spell Sprinter Spyro (Sky Master of the Magic Element) *Phone Guy (Dimensional Defender of the Light Element) '3DS Starter Pack' The 3DS Starter pack includes the same things, but with three different Defenders. The story mode is also different, with you trying to stop Fred-Bear and his Nightmare Squad from unleashing nightmares within the dimensions! *Monty Hinako (Defender of the Undead Element) *Aqua Acrobat Gill Grunt (Sky Master of the Water Element) *Night Ryder (Redeemed Villain of the Dark Element) List of Cutscenes I figure I create a new page for this..... Here ya go! Skylanders: Project Flashback Cutscenes List of Supercharged Amiibo Vehicles Land *City Tripper (Element: Life) *Canine Chuckwagon (Element: Tech) *Paint Roller (Element: Paint) *Vacuum Vroomer (Element: Undead) Sea *Sea Scuttler (Element: Magic) *GW Diver (Element: Dark) *Cabinet Canoe (Element: Light) *Pond Prancer (Element: Life) Sky *Sky Squeaker (Element: Magic) *Sopwith Camel (Element: Tech) *Crystal Shardship (Element: Galaxy) *Hocotate Ship (Element: Earth) Hybrid *High Seas Halberd (Element: Dark. Type: Sky/Sea Hybrid) *Cosmic Cruiser (Element: Galaxy. Type: Sky/Sea Hybrid) *Wario's Bike (Element: Posion. Type: Land/Sky Hybrid) *Dance Prancer (Element: Music. Type: Land/Sea Hybrid) Boss Rush Mode After beating Story Mode for the first time, you unlock the game's Boss Rush mode. It has you going through all the bosses in the order you faced them in the game. Much like all other boss rush modes in games, beating a boss will have you transported to the Rest Area to heal your Skylander and switch the ones you play as. Bosses in Boss Rush Mode *Krag-Lossus *Krak the Gripper *Basil-Limo *Live Wire *The Shake King *Jangles the Clown Bosses in Boss Rush Deluxe Note: This mode is unlocked after beating Deluxe Mode for the first time Deluxe Mode After beating the game's Story Mode for the first time, you unlock the game's hidden difficulty; Deluxe Mode! With it having more foes then usual, more loot then Scrooge McDuck's Money Pit, and more Exp then Final Fantasy! Also, the bosses and foes you face have different color schemes, and have some new tricks up their selves..... Elemental Expansion Packs aka Adventure Packs Chaos in Chroma City Adventure Pack *De Blob (Type: Dimensional Defender) *Chaos in Chroma City (Type: Adventure Level) *Killer Wail (Effect: A small version of the Killer Wail follows you and unleashes a powerful soundbeam at foes) *Zapfish (Effect: Summons a Zapfish to assist you in defeating foes) New Holland Hi-Jinks Adventure Pack *Sparky (Type: Dual Element Master of Plasma and Undead) *New Holland Hi-Jinks (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Electro Charger (Effect: Generates an electrical aura that shocks nearby foes) *Tomb O' Guardian (Effect: A living tombstone follows you around and helps decrease the damage done by any foe you encounter) Quarantined Qupcakes Adventure Pack *Pepper Clark (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Quarantined Qupcakes (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Victory Vaccine (Effect: Increases your damage dealt towards your foes) *Oven O' Doom! (Effect: Summons a carnivorous oven that barfs out food to heal you!) Mayhem on the Mountain Adventure Pack *Everest (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Mayhem on the Mountain (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Mr. Blizzard Jr. (Effect: Summons a Mr. Blizzard that throws snowball at your foes) *Turbo Toboggan (Effect: Increases your running speed for a minute) Carnival Island Kit-tastrophe Adventure Pack *Amigo (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Carnival Island Kit-tastrophe! (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *U.F.Sombrero (Effect: Summons a miniature sombrero that attacks nearby adversaries) *Guatemalan Insanity Pepper (Effect: Lights the Skylander's mouth on fire, having them become both indestructable and damaging nearby foes with their flaming breath!) WABAC REKALL Adventure Pack *Mr. Peabody (Type: Dimensional Savior) *WABAC REKALL (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Orchoptitron Jr. (Effect: Summons a smaller version of Mr. Peabody's All-In-One House Band to distract foes with some sweet tunes!) *Freif Case Spiderling (Effect: Summons a smaller version of the Freif Case Spider to slow your foes down!) Invasion of the Quarter Snatchers Adventure Pack *Q*Bert (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Invasion of the Quarter Snatchers (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Galaga B.I.T. (Effect: Summons a smaller version of the Galaga Boss to trap foes in a painful sound wave that damages them) *Bit Blaster (Effect: Summons a small Light Cannon with spider legs to damage foes with powerful light particles!) Weirdmageddon 2015 Adventure Pack *Bill Cypher (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Weirdmageddon 2015 (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Kitten Fisticuffer (Effect: Summons a yarn ball like creature with Kitten heads on it's hands and fires them at foes!) *Tickle Boo (Effect: Summons a feather wielding ghost which tickles your foes and distracts them! It doesn't work much on bosses though...) Matinee Massacre Adventure Pack *Cat Smash (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Matinee Massacre (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Mask of Loki (Effect: Increases all of your stats at maximum level for a small amount of time) *Fresh Fruke (Effect: Summons a Fruit Hat arachnid that will possess a nearby foe!) Mutant Madness Adventure Pack *Triple Header (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Mutant Madness (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Camo-Foe (Effect: Changes you into a random foe to sneak past other foes!) *Rabid Chomper (Effect: Summons a rabid Chain Chomp that attacks nearby baddies!) List of Action Hats In most Skylanders games, the Magic Hats are used to increase your stats, but here the hats will give you some new perks and attributes! If the Defender already has a hat on, then he and or she will wear that hat instead. Assistance Hats *Bob-omb Hat (Super Mario) (Summons a batch of Bob-ombs to help you out) *Crow Hat (Summons a murder of crows to help you out!) Defender Related Hats *Alien Parasite Hat (Rick and Morty) (Deal more damage to Intergalaxtic Foes) *Benny's Helmet (The LEGO Movie) (Gain some more length from your jumps!) New Hats *Elemental Fedorah (Changes colors depending on the Defender's Element. Increases Elemental Damage) *Treasure Tracker Hat (Helps you find the location of Spin Chests and Hat Boxes as well as secret areas) World Tour Hats *Boater Hat (Increased damage for Water Defenders) *Kepi (Increased XP gain) List of Trinkets The trinkets from Trap Team are back! And much like the action hats, they can give you special attributes! List of Effect Emblems Each of the 320 Defenders have special abilities that can access secret areas within the levels and the hub worlds of the different dimensions! This is a list of all 20 of them, with there being sixteen defenders for each of the Effective Emblems. I may need some ideas for the ones I need to fill in.... Breaker of Boards and Bricks Minigame Gate: Board to Death! Objective: Swipe boards of the same color with your stylus to cause chain reactions! Reach the Golden Belt rank to win! *Rubble (Type: Earth Defender) *Pepper Clark (Type: Poison Defender) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Cat Smash (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Chickaletta (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Ice and Air) *Suzan Hinako (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Fire and Plasma) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant) *???? (Type: New Giant) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Froce) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Fruit Fighter Isabelle (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Color Revolter Minigame Gate: Color Me Whatever! Objective: Use the Left analog stick to aim, and press A to fire a colorful Bullet Bill to complete a painting! Watch out for Paint Drainers & Inkies! *De Blob (Type: Paint Defender) *Uni-Kitty (Type: Air Defender) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Dual Elemental Master) *???? (Type: Dual Elemental Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *Splatfest Splat (Type: Paint Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Multi-Tasking Mr. Game and Watch (Type: Supercharged Amiibo of the Dark Element) *Radical Roller Inkling Boy (Type: Supercharged Amiibo of the Paint Element) Hook Grapplers Minigate Game: Playing Hooky Objective: Use your Defender's hook to grab as many fish as you can! Control your bobber with the left stick, and press A to cast your line! When you catch one, press the A button as fast as you can before it can get away! Watchout though.... There may be trash out in them lakes! *Everest (Type: Ice Defender) *Rayman (Type: Mutant Defender) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Mangle (Type: Dual Element Master of Mutant and Tech) *Cap'n Turbot (Type: Dual Element Master of Water and Plasma) *Ultra Orbit Olimar (Type: Supercharged Earth Amiibo) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Jumpy Jumpsters Minigame Gate: Jump on It! Objective: Use the Left Analog stick to control your jumping trajectory and pop as many balloons as you can! *Q*Bert (Galaxy Defender) *Skye (Air Defender) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *The Marionette (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Dual Elemental Master) *???? (Type: Dual Elemental Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *???? (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Sharp Shooters Minigame Gate: Fastest Firearm! Objective: Use the touchscreen to shoot as many targets as you can! Don't shoot the bombs though or you will get blasted in the face! *???? (Type: Dimensional Defender) *???? (Type: Dimensional Defender) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Super Splatter Inkling Girl (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Zany Zapper Duck Hunt (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Sonar Shatter Minigame Gate: Let's Get Loud! Objective: Use the Gamepad's microphone to scream as loud as you can to break the glass objects! The louder the scream, the more glass you'll break! *Chase (Type: Tech Dimensional Defender) *Zoe Trent (Type: Dimensional Defender) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Raving Rabbid (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Foxy the Pirate Fox (Type: Dual Element Master of Time and Water) *The Mask (Type: Dual Element Master of Movie and Magic) Speedy Devils Minigame Gate: Race with the Devil! Objective: Win a race against the worst fear of your defender! Use the left stick to avoid hazards and the A button to jump over some of them! Get the gold medal and outrace the monsters! *Finn and Jake (Type: Dimensional Defender) *???? (Type: Dimensional Defender) *???? (Type: Cryptid Newcomer) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) Technical Supporters Minigame Gate: Vi.R.Us Among Us Objective: Use the Control Stick to control the Virus Killing Program or V.K.P and press A to shoot as many viruses as you can! The B button fires a missle! Watch out though, Sini-Scar might try and hinder your progress for the perfect score! *Ryder and Robo-Pup (Tech Defender) *Mr. Peabody (Time Defender) *Hologram Harry (Tech Newcomer) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Sparky (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Plasma and Undead) *???? (Type: Dual Elemental Master) Supercharged Amiibo Racing Packs Land Racing Action Pack *Zany Zapper Duck Hunt *Land Trophy *Canine Chuckwagon Sky Racing Action Pack *Soaring Dreamer Snoopy *Sky Trophy *Sopwith Camel Sea Racing Action Pack *Swashbuckling Shantae *Sea Trophy *Sea Scuttler Hybrid Racing Action Pack *Toxic Wafter Wario *Hybrid Trophy *Wario's Bike Voice Actor List *Alex Hirsch: Bill Cypher *Alex Thorne: Zuma *Alison Brie: Uni-Kitty *Ali Hillis: Farmer Yumi, Palutena *Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Berkley Silverman: Everest *Billy West: Clockwise Hinako, Fire Kraken, Food Fight, Freeze Blade, Q*Bert *Cam Clarke: Bonnie the Bunny, Dogtanian, Snoopy *Charlie Day: Logan Hinako *Charles Martinet: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Wart *Chris Parnell: Mr. Peabody, Night Ryder *Chris L. Parson: Wham Shelle *Christina Peyser: Ashley *Cristina Vee: Shantae *Dan Russell: Richard Watterson, Hologram Harold *Devan Cohen: Rubble *Devon Bostick: Van Shindo *Dee Bradly Baker: De Blob, Hot Dog, Olimar, Rocky *Eric Bauza: Mayor Humdinger *Gary Oldman: Lord Vortech *Gideon Emery: Zoo Lou *Hyden Walch: Suzan Hinako *Iris Quinn: Principal Cinch *Jacob Hopkins: Gumball Watterson, Marshall *Jess Harnell: Blast Zone, Flip Wreck, Foxy the Pirate *John de Lancie: Discord *John Paul Karilak: Wolfgang *Kari Wahlgren: Cali Lemieux, Elmina Shinjitsu, Tessa *Kimberly Brooks: Echo *Kira Buckland: Isabelle *Mona Marshall: Doraemon *Nicole Oliver: Zoe Trent *Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer *Richard Kind: Bing Bong *Rick Yune: Kang Yeonsak *Robert Atkin Downes: Blades, Hoot Loot, Marionette *Rob Paulsen: Bubo the Owl, The Mask *Ron Pardo: Cap'n Turbot *Scott Cawthon: Phone Guy *Seth Green: Robot Chicken *Tabitha St. Germain: Pepper Clark, Rarity *Tara Platt: Dreamcatcher, Emily Shinjitsu, Punk Shock, The Masked Mistress *Tara Strong: Flashwing, Midnight Sparkle, Sci-Twi, Twilight Sparkle *Terrell Ransom Jr: Darwin Watterson *Travis Willingham: Buzz, Doom Stone, Eye-Brawl, Eye-Small, Springtrap *Troy Baker: Brock, Monty Hinako, Mr. Resetti, Rattleshake, Sunburn *Yuri Lowenthal: Fright Rider, Prof. Genki, Special Agent Softpaw, Trail Blazer Trivia *This game is an exclusive to the Wii U, 3DS and Nintendo Wii as well as the Nintendo NX but on a later release date due to it having a large amount of Amiibo/Skylander hybrids *This game introduces 10 new elements. With them being Paint, Plasma, Poison, Ice, Music, Time, Galaxy, Cryptid, Movie and Mutant. They are unlocked by purchasing Adventure Packs Category:Video Games